Amistosa curiosidad
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: Todos tenemos un amigo que pregunta siempre demasiado sobre nuestra vida privada y Alec no iba a ser diferente y mucho menos teniendo a Jace cerca de él. Es un fic de comedia, divertido y con un toque pervertido aunque no lo considero subido de tono. ¡Espero que os guste! Magnus/Alec Jace.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Cazadores de Sombras, así que no espero que esté muy bien, pero sí que os haga reír un poco. Para los fans muy muy fans…deciros que es una cutre parodia, hay cosas que no están bien, pero intento hacer gracia y no un fic serio (eso ya lo tengo en mente y será de Orígenes, en el que voy a intentar escribir sobre la relación de Will y Jem (a falta de leerme Princesa Mecánica) desde que se conocen hasta el final y será un fic serio y sin relación amorosa/sexual, cosa rara en mi para los que me conozcan o ya hayan leído algo mio xD. Espero que os guste, esto surgió por hacer rol con una amiga (yo hago de Magnus y ella de Alec) y darnos cuenta de que en todos los roles nombrábamos a Jace antes de tener sexo xD.

Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, todos pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, creedme...si Magnus fuese mio ya estaríamos haciendo un trio Alec, él y yo.

¡Espero que os guste, mis queridos Nefilim y subterráneos!

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Alec mientras se quitaba el cinturón lleno de cuchillos y dagas serafín.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó algo aturdido sin saber aún a qué se refería su _parabatai._

-No entiendo por qué nunca me dijiste que eras gay y sin embargo siempre me mirabas el culo como si quisieras darle un mordisco desde que teníamos quince años.- Jace se sacó la camiseta sudada y llena de sangre y suciedad por el último ataque, habían ido a hacer una pequeña ruta por la ciudad y habían acabado dándose de bruces con un nido de demonios- Oye, ponme un _iratze, _ese jodido bicho me ha dejado un buen corte…

-¿¡QUÉ!?–Alec le miraba atónito y totalmente sonrojado.

-Que me hagas una bonita runa de esas que te salen tan bien, joder Alec que ese demonio me ha clavado las uñas y escuece.

-¡No te he mirado el culo como si quisiera morderlo!

-Pero no niegas que lo has mirado- sonrió el rubio.- No te culpo, si pudiese, yo tampoco dejaría de mirármelo y de admirar toda mi perfección.

-¡Jace! – gritó con las mejillas rojas, casi parecía que tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué? No te ha costado decírselo a nadie, salvo a mí, como amigo y hermano me siento cruelmente apartado, hermanito.

Alec le miró, aún notaba las mejillas rojas pero Jace tenía razón. Le había apartado de todo aquello, principalmente por los sentimientos que creía tener hacia él y segundo, pensando que Jace se burlaría de él, le miraría con desprecio como el resto de cazadores de sombras…

-Ya sabes que no está bien visto…-murmuró finalmente.

-A Izz no le importó.

-Es mi hermana…

-¿No soy tu hermano?

-…

-No tienes escusa.- zanjón el rubio.- Me debes años de confesiones homosexuales. ¿Cuándo empezó? Aunque creo que puedo decirte cuando empezaste a mirarme como si quisieras que te empotrase contra la cama…

-¡NO EXISTE UNA CARA PARA ESO!

-Claro que sí~-sonrió- Hombres y mujeres me han lanzado esa mirada de "ven conmigo y fóllame" Soy todo un profesional.

-Con Clary no tienes tan buena mano…-gruñó molesto y avergonzado, intentando sin duda devolverle alguna de sus palabras o intentar avergonzarle tanto como él le había provocado.

-Hablamos de tu vida sexual, no de la mía.

-¿Y no podemos hablar de algo normal y menos bochornoso? Sabes toda la historia por lo que parece.

Jace sonrió con malicia y Alec notó como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

-Adoro abochornarte, parece mentira que no lo sepas, mi querido Alec.- el moreno notó que volvía a sonrojarse por culpa de la mirada de Jace y su "mi querido".- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es Magnus en la cama?

El chico lo dejó caer como si tal cosa, como si hubiese preguntado qué tiempo hacía y Alec tardó unos segundos en asimilar la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, atragantándose al hacerlo y empezando a toser.

-N-no preguntarás en serio…-murmuró con dificultad aún anonadado.

-Tengo curiosidad. –contestó simplemente el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.- tu vida sexual hasta ahora ha sido nula, quiero saber cómo se desfloró mi lindo Alec.

-N-no voy a contarte…

-¿Te da o das? ¡Cuenta! Sino llegará el día que os pille a la mitad y lo vea en vivo y en directo y no estaré preparado mentalmente para ver a Magnus desnudo contigo encima cabalgando. –comenzó Jace con teatralidad como si fuese el mayor de los dramas.

-No-nosotros no…-tartamudeó.

-¿No lo hacéis así? ¿Mejor misionero? ¿Perrito? –preguntó divertido recibiendo el impacto del cinturón de armas en plena cara. -¡AU!

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, JACE! –gritó Alec saliendo a toda carrera de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando un portazo al cerrarse de nuevo, con un bote Magnus salió a toda prisa del salón, el pelo le caía liso sobre los hombros, llevaba ya el pijama, un pijama de un cantoso rosa chicle y unas zapatillas de conejitos cuyas orejas sobresalían alzadas. Se sorprendió al ver a Alec, empapado por la lluvia y respirando acelerado por la carrera.

-¿Alexander? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acercó preocupado y le quitó la chaqueta empapada.- ¿Tenéis los _nefilim_ algo contra los paraguas?

-Lo siento…no sabía a donde…-murmuró mientras se dejaba ayudar por el brujo que no dejaba de sacarle la ropa y le ponía una bata de seda celeste y lo más importante, seca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Bronca en casa? ¿Tu hermana ha vuelto a cocinar?

-Jace…

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que había algo que no tuviese que ver con Jace? Aunque el hecho de que se hubiese peleado con Alec le sorprendía.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿Vuelve a estar al borde de la muerte? ¿Es que no aprente?-ironizó el brujo.

-No….bueno…me ha estado preguntando…sobre mí…nosotros… -comenzó torpemente a explicar.

-¿Y eso es malo? Es tu amigo, no le cuentas nada, querrá saber si te va bien y morir de envidia por nuestro hermoso romance y porque Clary nunca tendrá mi afortunado físico y presencia.

-Me ha preguntado cómo eres en la cama y nosequé de cabalgarte y pillarnos.

Magnus pestañeó perplejo.

-¿Crees que se plantea la bisexualidad?

-¡NO! – contestó alarmado, como si esa frase fuese sacrilegio. –Jace es como un superheterosexual, hace suspirar a las mujeres a 100km.

-Pues tiene interés en el sexo gay, a mí me hace dudar…y espero que le hayas dicho que soy de lo más espectacular en la cama. –añadió totalmente convencido.

-No llegué a contestarle, Magnus…

-Deberías, ahora se pensará que soy simplemente bueno y no magníficamente bueno.-El moreno le miró molesto, Magnus no se centraba en su problema con Jace, solo le interesaba la opinión de éste en la cama. Suspiró, manteniendo el ceño fruncido para que el brujo se diese cuenta de que le estaba ignorando.- ¿Entonces ese es el único problema? ¿Jace y sus ganas de meter las narices en tu vida sexual?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Siendo quien es…sí, tiene motivos para interesarse, solo que lo de tener tacto no va con él, no puedo culparle, le entiendo.

-Pues yo no le entiendo ni quiero entender eso… Yo no me meto en su vida privada…-farfulló entre dientes, tampoco era necesario, de aquí para atrás Jace nunca había tenido ningún pudor en contar, EXPLICITAMENTE, cada uno de sus rollitos de una noche.

Magnus le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y besó el cuello con cariño.

-Oye…¿podemos dejar a Jace aparte? Últimamente solo vienes a quejarte de él o a contarme lo maravilloso que es… empiezo a tener unos celos muy malos y no querrás que la próxima vez que esté a punto de morirse me equivoque de remedio y le remate…¿no? –ambos sabían que Magnus jamás haría eso, la felicidad de Alec era demasiado importante para él aunque eso tuviese la carga de Jace brillando alrededor contantemente en sus conversaciones.

Poco a poco Alec se acurrucó tímidamente en sus brazos y se giró hacia él, dándole un suave beso en los labios como disculpa, él mismo conocía su insana obsesión por Jace, aunque hubiese descubierto que no era amor, Jace seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes para él y como Magnus siempre estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que él decía…

-Lo siento, me dejo llevar cuando estoy contigo…

-Eso me gusta. –la sonrisa del brujo afinó aún más sus ojos gatunos y le besó con ganas. –Así que…Jace no te imagina encima de mi cabalgándome…-murmuró apenas separándose de él un poco para respirar.-…a él mejor no mostrárselo…pero sí que podrías darme el gusto a mí…

A Alec apenas le había dado tiempo a sonrojarse cuando de un chasquido de dedos la ropa de ambos ya había desaparecido y Magnus le cargaba de camino a la habitación echándose en la cama con él encima sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo.

-Ma-Magnus…espera…-jadeó sorprendido revolviéndose un poco, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que sus caderas chocasen con las del brujo haciéndole soltar un suave gemido por el roce.

Rendido y a sabiendas de que ya era imposible cambiar el rumbo de la historia; que tampoco es que quisiera cambiarla, ¿qué chaval de 18 años no querría tener entre sus piernas a un dios del sexo como era Magnus Bane solo para él?; Alec se dejó abrazar, suspirando a cada roce y notando como poco a poco el cuerpo de ambos se unía a la perfección, arrancándole nuevos gemidos a su garganta, besándole con ganas y comenzando a moverse sobre las caderas de su brujo.

-¡Alec! ¡Me has hecho salir detrás de ti y solo queda este sitio donde buscar! ¡No te cabrees solo brome…- La puerta se abrió de golpe, las palabras quedaron colgadas por un momento mientras el rostro estupefacto de Jace miraba sorprendido a su amigo por un momento. El rubio alzó una ceja sin desviar la mirada.- Interesante…, no traumatiza tanto como yo pensaba…

-Gracias. –sonrió Magnus.

-¡JACE! –fue el último gritó de Alec antes de salir disparado, tal y como el ángel le trajo al mundo, tras su _parabatai_ daga serafín en mano.


End file.
